romeo and juliet
by shizu yummy
Summary: sekolah kunuigaokan mengadakan pentas drama yaitu drama romeo dan juliet apakah yang akan terjadi? #humorgaring cerita ala kadarnya (c) romeo and juliet. drama gak bakal mirip sama cerita dramanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo and Juliet?** _By_ **Shizu yummy.**

 **Assassination classroom** © **matsui** **yuusei**

Okeh saya bikin ini mungkin karena keseringan baca dongeng? Apa malah keseringan liat drama? Inget buat yang gak suka unsur humu atau sho-ai gak usah dibaca. Pair utama KaruNagi mungkin nanti melenceng atau pun hits ke OTP lain. Maaf bila Garing kerenyesss, typo dimana pun dan apa pun itu.

 _Happy reading minna~_

Kelas E dan Kelas A kali ini diminta oleh om kepala dewan sekolah yaitu om Asano Gakuhou untuk memerankan sebuah pameran drama yaitu Romeo and Juliet drama serta dongeng yang sangat dikenal di berbagai kalangan, entah om itu kerasukan setan apa sampai bikin kelas A dan E harus saling berperan. Yang jelas sekarang kedua kubu yang biasanya saling selisih paham dan selalu tauran (maksudnya berantem soal belajar ya! Bukan pukul - pukulan atau pun bacok - bacokan ^^;) itu pun harus bisa saling kerja sama dan saling akrab.

– **Rapat peran–**

.

.

"kita akan rapat untuk peran. Jadi siapa yang mau mengajukan diri?" ucap Megu pada seluruh siswa kelas A dan E yang berada dalam satu ruangan, yaitu ruang OSIS. Namun sudah beberapa menit tak ada yang mengacungkan tangan atau pun bersedia.

"Heeh... Ogah gila dah pentas drama sama sampah kayak kalian" keluh Asano yang nampak sangat-sangat tak setuju dengan drama yang diminta pak dewan alias ayahnya tersebut.

"Yah.. Kita melakukan ini pun karena diminta ayahmu. Jadi gimana?" lanjut Araki.

"Hei Asano kalau tak mau jadi Romeo aku saja. Asal cewek cantik ini yang menjadi julietnya" Nampaknya Sakakibara sedang modus mendekati Kanzaki. Sang kembang kelas di kelas End tersebut. Kanzaki yang dideketin cuma bisa risih natap tajam padahal pengen banget dia cekek tuh Sakakibara si rambut poni buntut ayam miring (?) yang bahkan kalo bisa dia pengen deh cukur tuh poni yang setengah jadi biar botak.

"Ambil aje terserah luh! Ogah gua pentas sama para cecunguk. Mending jadi seksi proper–" setika Asano berheti. Karena melihat Karma yang berserigai lebar.

"Yakin nih? Asano gak malu sama bapakmu yang jadi ketua dewan?" Sahut Karma yang nampak memanasi keadaan, sambil senyum miring tanpa dosa. melihat senyum tersebut Asano berdecak kesal. Oke memang iya sih bila dia tak ikut dalam petasperan drama nanti otomatis wibawanya sebagai ketua OSIS akan turun? tapi mana mau Asano kerja sama sama rival bebuyutannya?

"Yang jelas stop dulu Karma ini yang bakal jadi peran Juliet siapa? gua ogah sampai Kanzaki yang main yang ada kesuciannya diambil" Potong Sugino pada keributan yang dibuat oleh dua pria pintar tersebut sembari menarik tangan Kanzaki agar ia lebih aman dan lebih baik dibelakang menjauhi Sakakibara.

"Dari kelas A gak ada cewek cakepnya sama sekali" celetuk Nakamura seketika, yang terlihat sangat sengaja mengucapkan ucapan tersebut. Untuk membuat para murid kelas A emosinya panas tersulut.

Akibat itu terlihatlah tatapan - tatapan horor para murid perempuan kelas A, yang sangat terlihat kesal pada satu murid cewek berambut pirang tersebut ya Nakamura maksudnya.

"Woyy lah yang jadi peran Juliet siapa!?" Sentak Megu yang diabaikan dengan nada yang sedikit teriak. Kali ini ia yang bedecak kesal, terlalu banyak pembicaraan melenceng yang terlalu bertele.

"Cewek pada gak mau kalau sampai ada adegan cium atau peluk" Oceh Hara mewakili para murid wanita kelas E lainnya. Mendengar hal itu semua berfikir kembali.

"Hm... Pemeran cewek yang kesuciannya gak bakal keambil..." Nakamura bergunam berbarengan dengan Karma. "Ya Nagisa seorang" lanjut kedua biang rusuh kelas E tersebut berbarengan yaitu Karma dan Nakamura.

"HAH?! KOK GUA?" Nagisa yang namanya disebut sontak kaget. Ya masa mesti pura - pura jadi trap lagi? Ogah bener jadi Hideyoshi lagi. (Dia sudah lelah)

"Tapi Kalo Nagisa yang jadi Juliet aku yang akan ambil peran jadi Romeo!" Sahut Karma dengan nada lantang sambil cengar cengir.

"Gak lah gua ini pemimpin disini dan bintang utama dipentas, jadi peran utama ya gua!" Asano kembali meninpal sambil menepuk pundak Nagisa.

Kedua pria tampan dan namun sayang rada gak waras itu pun saling berseteru kembali anggota kelas dari masing - masing kubu cuma bisa cengo ditempat. Dan mendesah lelah akan konflik peran.

Nakamura yang melihat pertengkaran duo homo #maaf maksudnya dua ace kelas yang berdebat hanya karena demi peran Romeo pun nyengir kuda "Heeh... Bakal seru nih! Kirara! Bikin naskahnya bisa gak jadi dua pria yang memperebutkan Juliet?" bisik Nakamura yang berada tepat di samping Kirara sang pembuat naskah cerita.

"Hah? Bisa sih... Tapi nanti dramanya beda dong?" Kirara yang sibuk nulis pun terhenti.

"Biar kece bedain lah!" Nakamura pun menyogok Kirara dengan sebuah buku BL KaruNagi rate 18 yang kemudian disetujui Kirara seketika.

Setelah saling berseteru, berdebat panjang x lebar x tinggi x luas x alas akhirnya pemeran pentas pun terpilih yaitu :

 _Karma_ : sebagai **romeo**

 _Asano_ : sebagai **ayah Juliet**

 _Nagisa_ : sebagai **Juliet**

 _Kanzaki_ : sebagai **permaisuri ayah romeo**

 _Nakamura_ : sebagai **permaisuri ayah juliet**

 _Sugino_ : sebagai **ayah romeo**.

Dan yang jelas pemeranan tersebut masih diperdebatkan oleh kedua belah pihak. Dan masih belum memiliki ke pastian yang pasti.

"Woyy lah masa gua jadi emaknya si Nagisa? Kampret ah gua ogah jadi permaisuri! ISOGAI LU AJA NAPA!" Gerutu Nakamura setelah melihat peran yang ia dapat.

"Ubah lagi! Ubah lagi! Masa orang kece ganteng cetar kek gua gak dapet peran" Sakakibara ikut menggerutu protes sambil ngibas poninya dengan sok kecakepan.

"Udah gini aja gua jadi Romeo, terus elu Karma pembantu aja!" celetuk Asano.

"Bangke lu! Elu aja kali gue gak!" Karma dan Asano pun mulai kembali berantem lagi dengan hebohnya. Keknya kedua pria cakep ini gak ada capek atau lelahnya berantem ya.

"Mulai lagi... dah..." Seisi ruangan mendesah nafas panjang kembali. Kali ini, sebenarnya mau sapai seberapa lama lagi kedua pria kece itu berseteru?

.

.

Oke saya capek nulis berantem - berantem sama rusuh - rusuh mulu (pegel rahang (?) Pegel jari) kita sudahi aja ribut - ribut soal pembagian peran pada drama dan ini lah hasilnya : (hasil dari fix author)

 **Asano** : sebagai _**Kakak Angkat Juliet sekaligus rival Romeo.**_

 **Karma** : sebagai tetep _**Romeo**_. (ini dia dapatkan setelah menang main kertas–gunting–batu lawan Asano)

 **Nakamura** : sebagai _**maid/pelayan pribadi Juliet. (Jeane)**_

 **Isogai** : sebagai _**permaisuri ayah Juliet**_ _(sebenernya setelah diperdebatkan agak lama gak ada yang mau peran ini mereka narik undian kebetulan Isogai apes dapet tuh peran)_

 **Megu** : sebagai _**Ayah juliet.**_ _(khusus Megu.. Para murid perempuan kelas A sendiri lah yang meminta padanya untuk memerankan peran tersebut)_

 **Kanzaki** : sebagai _**permaisuri ayah Romeo**_

 **Sugino** : sebagai _**ayah romeo**_

 _Tak_ _lupa peran utama_

 **Nagisa** : sebagai _**Juliet**_.

Okeh persiapan kelar–maksudnya rencananya beres sisanya ya tinggal latihan. Latihan tentu saja dilakukan dihari berikutnya setelah Kirara selesai membuat naskah. Bisa kita pikirkan seberapa lamanya perdepatan peran lalu bagaimana dengan properti dan hal lain? (Pikir entar aja lah author sendiri juga lagi mikir gimana #ditimpuk)

- **Esoknya** \- (saat latihan)

[Oh.. Ugh.. Romeo kenapa... –Cukup gua gak kuat peraninnya!] baru beberapa kata Nagisa ngeblus sendiri. Tampaknya Nagisa masih malu - malu sendiri baca naskah. Sementara Karma dari tadi senyum - senyum sendiri nahan ketawa. Mari kita lihat keperan lain yang lagi latihan.

[Oh Ayahanda Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak merestuinya? Kenapa kau tak merestui hubungan mereka?] Isogai yang berperan menjadi permaisuri tampak sangat mendalami.

[Apa maksudmu? Aku tak setuju putri kita Juliet menikah dengan pria belangsak kayak gitu!] Megu berdialog tegas nampaknya ia juga sangat menghayati peran menjadi Raja. Yang ia terima. Ada pula para gadis yang berteriak, bersorak dengan akting kedua ikemen tersebut.

"Apa... Gak kebalik ya..." ucap Maehara setelah melihat akting kedua sahabatnya. Dia sendiri sih jadi narator bersama dengan sang author :v entar liat aja dikelanjutannya.

TBC

.

.

A/N : hahaha keknya saya ketularan drama korea yang saya tonton sama temen Saya jadi bikin beginian. Sebenernya juga bikin beginiian setelah liat tugas terjemah cerita bahasa jepang kakak pas nyusup ke kamarnya X'D tentang romeo juliet. Saya bikin utang mulu ya perasaan. Ini pairnya juga apa lah saya bingung. Banyak yang agak lompat y? Atau lompatnya kejauhan? Minta saran aja lah saya di review ya. Saya gak janji bakal update cepet _(._.)v saya juga punya kesibukan diduta. Mungkin 1 bulan sekali kalo lagi mood mungkin 2 minggu sekali. Doakan saja saya selalu fit. :v sejujurnya ini cerita terabaikan 2 bulan lol saya males aja buka akun #plaaak. pas buka lagi bejibun cerita baru di fandom XD

OMAKE

mau tau pemeran di balik panggung?

Yang jelas Ren mencak - mencak ngambek gegara gak kebagian peran dan malah kebagian jadi orang yang megangin lampu sama tutup tirai.

Sugaya yang jelas dengan bakat seninya dia di jadikan tukang kuli bangu– ralat maksud saya penanggung jawab bangunan properti.

Terasaka dia jadi kuli panggul yang manggul barang - barang keperluan saat pentas.


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Juliet

By shizu yummy

Assassination classroom by matsui yuusei.

(Saya hanya meminjam para tokoh ansatsu semua tokoh sudah dimiliki oleh mas matsuisen seorang)

Baik lah kita mulai lagi ceritanya happy reading~

Sebelumnya : kelas A dan E akan membuat drama romeo and juliet untuk sesajen /eh persembahan om Gakuhou. Jadi seperti apa drama romeo dan juliet ala colaborasi A dan E?

Pemeran - pemeran dalam pentas drama sudah ditentukan. Jadi seperti apakah hasil dari pementasan panggung nanti?

~Ruang Osis~

[Oh adinda ku tersayang aku kakandamu akan selalu melindungimu dari Romeo sialan bangsat itu] Asano berdialog sebagai Kakak Juliet yang kayaknya emang tulus dalem hati.

[Tapi.. Frendy.. Aku.. Aku... Sudah..Sangat Mencintai Romeo...seorang... Tiada lagi pria yang kucintai...] Nagisa bergantian berdialog. Terliahat pula semburat merah yang terliahat sangat jelas di wajahnya yang merona padam. Dan bibirnya yang tampak gemetar Seketika–

Prook prokk tepukan tangan mengintrupsi jam latihan.

"Semuanya! Saatnya untuk pengukuran costum!" Semua orang yang sedang latihan pun terhenti tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang baru saja bertepuk tangan.

Beberapa dari anak kelas A lah yang membuat kostum. Kelas E kebanyakan sudah pada kepake buat seksi properti dan peran pemain. Sementara para guru berada santai diruang lain. #kampretbeneryagurunya.

"Ugh... Membayangkan aku mengenakan sebuah gaun wanita sungguh memalukan" Keluh kedua orang bersurai biru langit dan surai hitam malam bersamaan ketika diukur, ukuran tubuh mereka.

"Jangan mengeluh ini peran!" bentak Megu.

"Sekali pun kau bilang begitu..." Isogai dan Nagisa malah makin sweet drop.

Semua orang pun sibuk akan persiapan. Sekali pun terkadang mereka saling bertengkar adu mulut cekcok karena alasan sepele. Apa lagi Drama ini adalah persembahan khusus nan special exclusif unlimited spesyal edition #ripenglis. untuk mas om Gakuhou sebagai ketua dewan sekolah terhormat terganteng terkecjeh tercetar tertua /digampar.

"Wah wah ramai sekali" ucap seorang pria dewasa dengan poni belah tengah yang sangat dikenal dan barusan aja udah disebutin namanya dibaris paragraf sebelumnya yang tak lain adalah om Asano Gakuhou sendiri.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Asano menghampiri sang ayah. Beberapa murid menatap takut namun tetap memberi salam sebagai tanda penghormatan pada tuan direktur ketjeh sekolah tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat - lihat per–" seketika om Gakuhou terhenti. Ia melihat 2 sosok malaikat cantik ~trap~ dihadapannya yaitu juliet -Nagisa- dan permaisuri sang ibunda juliet -Isogai- yang sedang mengenakan sebuah gaun tradisional ala barat setengah jadi.

"Se.. Se.. Selamat siang pa.. Pak.. Ketua dewan.." sapa dua gadis–maksud saya dua trap kelas E tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian memakai gaun?" tanya Asano Gakuhou pada dua tuan putri berbatang tersebut.

"Ah.. I..itu aku.. Ka..kami tahu bahwa seorang pria tak pantas mengenakan gaun–" balas Isogai gugup terbata bersimbah keringat dingin. Nagisa sih udah mabur duluan kesisi belakang pucuk–pundak Karma "sayangnya.. Kami.. Gagal dalam tarik undian peran" lanjut Isogai dengan wajah sweet drop memutih kek abis dicuci pake pemutih.

"Menurutku itu sangat cocok untuk mu. Kau terlihat cantik. Dan pantas menggunakan gaun.." Asano Gakuhou pun tersenyum ganteng, membalikkan langkahnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang Osis tersebut. Sayangnya ia tak melihat sosok malaikat berpucuk antena dua yang ia puji dibelakangnya itu merona memerah padam dibalik langkah kakinya.

"Asano bapak mu udah tua modusan ya?" tanya Karma setelah memastikan om direktur keluar ruangan.

"..." Asano terdiam. Ya mau ngebales apa juga... Tadi terbukti bapaknya ngegoda anak dibawah umur.

Sekarang mari kita lihat pembuat teks naskah cerita. Yaitu Hazama Kirara.

"Hei.. Nakamura apa pengubahan dialog ini cocok? Ini khusus kakak juliet" tanya Kirara sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku.

"Hm.. Hmm.. Yess ini bagus! God job Hazama! Tapi.. Bisa gak jadi incest?" balas Nakamura sambil nyengir kuda mengacungkan jempol.

"Nakamura... Kau ingin mengubah apa dalam cerita itu!?" sentak Megu menepuk pundak Nakamura dan meremasnya.

"Ah.. Maaf Me–aduduh sakit jangan remas remas pundaku sakit aw aw..." Rio pun akhirnya berjanji gak jahil lagi pada teks drama.

Acara pentas Drama sendiri akan diadakan saat festival sekolah 7 hari lagi alias seminggu lagi. Disaat itu pula para pemeran harus sudah bisa menghafal dialog. Serta para seksi properti yang sudah harus selesai mendekor dan membuat hiasan panggung. Semua staf sekolah dibebaskan dari acara belajar mengajar dan di fokuskan pada festival ini.

Dari pada itu mari kita istirahat dari kegiatan persiapan untuk festival mau pun drama.

Tengg.. Tengg... Bel bunyi tanda istirahat bergema. Menandakan para siswa boleh bebas dari kegiatannya sekarang.

"Nee Nagisa makan dikantin yuk" Ajak Karma menoel noel punggung Nagisa. Kayaknya baju kostum Karma udah kelar. Sekarang dia asyik pakai kaos panitia.

"Heehh!? Aku masih pakai gaun.." balas Nagisa yang masih mengenakan sempel gaun setengah jadi.

"Gak usah dipikirin ayo" tanpa pikir panjang Karma langsung menarik tangan Nagisa. Terlebih lagi Nagisa masih menggunakan gaun yang jahitannya setengah jadi alias belum rapih berdoa aja tuh gaun gak lepas di tengah jalan. Lalu untuk Asano yang diukur belakangan–

"Karma kampreet loh! Mau dibawa kemana Nagisa!? Sial Gue masih diukur lagi" sahut Asano yang mencak mencak sendiri dari kejauhan melihat Karma dan Nagisa gandengan tangan (walau inginnya ngejar sama mutusin tangan yang lagi nempel itu)

Karma yang mendengar celoteh Asano dari kejauhan cuma senyum sembringah bahagia, dia menang kali ini bisa ngedate tanpa diganggu.

- **dikantin** -

Nagisa telah selesai memesan makanan. Karma sih udah siap sedia kursi kosong di pojokan. (Biar gak ada yang ganggu)

"Karma aku malu diliatin orang... Kita makan diruang osis aja yuk.." ajak Nagisa membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Heeeh... Di sana ada anak lipan aku gak mau" balas Karma bernada manja sambil menarik lengan Nagisa. Kemudian–

Buuukk

"Adoh–" Karma mengaduh kepalanya dipukul dari belakang.

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak lipan!? dasar setan merah" Celetuk Asano yang sudah memukul dan membenjolkan kepala suami saya :p.

"Tuh kan muncul. Tau gitu tadi gak gue bahas. Lipannya langsung muncul. Nagisa bawa semprotan serangga gak?" Karma mengusap kepalanya dan mendengus kesal dengan tatapan tajam pada sang pemukul homerun *ngaco* Asano.

"Sekali lagi ngomong lipan kurantai kau! Ku iket ku ceburin ke jurang" geram Asano yang sudah siap sedia kalung anjing tali bahkan lakban dari kantongnya (sebesar apa coba kantong Asano bebawa begituan?). Kemudian terduduk disebelah bidadari berrambut biru.

"Heeh.. Ngapain pake acara duduk di samping Nagisa? Hus.. Hus.." usir Karma.

"Ya terserah gue"

Okeh Nagisa terabaikan dengan kenistaan pertengkaran duo homo twins. Jujur saja kepala Nagisa pening dan ngebul kalau sudah ada perang dunia ketiga yang dibuat Karma dan Asano. Untung aja gak masuk pelajaran Ips, bisa bisa makin tebel buku.

"Kalau kalian mau berantem berdua aku balik keruang OSIS–" ucap Nagisa dengan memegangi kepala peningnya.

"GAK BOLEH!" balas Asano dan Karma dengan kompak.

"Kalau begitu aku pindah ke kursi sebelah–"

"GAK BOLEH!" sentak keduanya kembali.

Okeh ini jadi serbasalah mau pergi gak boleh. Mau pindah gak boleh. Nagisa sudah lelah harus melerai duo biang rusuh ini. Mau gak mau ia harus makan dengan ditemani keributan biang perusuh.

"Nagisa~ kusuap eskrimnyaa~aaa" Karma menyondorkan satu sendok eskrim 3 rasa yaitu lemon stawberry dan vanila dengan toping chocips cococru** dan sirup ma**jan rasa melon pada bibir marun Nagisa. (Eskrim Karma kek enak banget yak kok saya yang nulis saya yang laper)

"Spagettyku terlebih dahulu" Asano ikut menyondorkan mie spagetynya yang di penuhi saus keknya pedes keterlaluan.

"Heei.. Aku duluan yang menyuapi nagisa!" protes Karma.

"Apa aku duluan" Asano ikut protes.

Okeh kepala Nagisa makin pening hei ayo lah Nagisa udah punya lauk makan sendiri dan beli sendiri tadi. Inginya sih ngomong begitu. Apa daya pasti gak didenger.

"A..aku akan pilih makan...sen-" belum mau pilih makanan yang mana seketika mulut Nagisa di sumpal oleh garpu spagety dan sendok eskrim bersamaan.

Skip adegan karena terlalu nista yang jelas Nagisa mesti makan eskrim dan spagetty bersamaan. Dan mengalami keracunan makanan setelah itu dibawa ke uks. :v kalian bayangkan eskrim super manis yang dimakan Karma dan saus super pedas yang dimakan Asano. Bayangin/ lakuin dewek lah :v pengalaman auhor sendiri.

Kita back to the ruang osis dulu abaikan 3 sejoli yang gagal makan ngedet romantis diatas. Diruang Osis Terliahat dua ikemen yang sedang latihan bersama.

"A..adin..da Ingin... Meminta.. A..ayahanda.. Meretui.. Mereka..." ucap Isogai gemetar memegangi kertas naskah.

"KURANG KERAS! ULANG!" bentak Megu.

"A..adinda ingin.. Meminta ayahanda.. Merestui. Mereka...'' Isogai mengulang dialognya.

"Masih kurang! Kalo ciut kayak gitu seumur hidup gak bakal gue restuin!" Bentak Megu kembali kali ini dengan menggebrak meja.

"Adinda ingin ayahanda merestui mereka!"

"Sekali lagi" sentak Megu lagi.

"ADINDA INGIN AYAHANDA MERESTUI MEREKA!" Teriak Isogai dengan nafas engap engapa.

"Bagus" Megu mengacungkan jempolnya.

Maehara, Sugaya,Chiba,dan Sugino pun cuma cengo ditempat melihat peran kedua ikemen, dan ngeri melihat bakat instruktur Megu. Lalu korosensei yang berduet dengan Kirara pun berhasil menulis sebuah cerita dengan judul "Suamiku si ikemen sparta".

Dua jam Setelah Nagisa pingsan. Trio pelangi pun balik lagi ke ruang Osis. Nagisa terlihat pucat sambil menegangi petutnya salahkan si merah dan si orange yang membuatnya keracunan makanan.

"Nagisa kok pucet?" tanya Kayano lewat sambil membawa beberapa sapu dan pelan. /dia jadi cleaning servis rupanya.

"Ah.. Kayano.." Balas Nagisa lirih. Kepalanya masih pusing dan perutnya mual dengan perpaduan saus mie spagetty dan eskrim super manis dari Karm dan Asano.

"Ada apa kau belum makan?" tanya Kayano kembali dengan tatapan khawatir. Dan berfikir bahwa Nagisa belum makan. Padahal tadi dia udah ngeliat Karma yang ajak Nagisa kekantin.

"...jangan tanya soal makan... Aku mual sekarang..." perut Nagisa semakin mual karena pertanyaan Kayano pikirannya malah jadi mengingat kejadian tadi dikantin.

"Kau hamil Nagisa?" Kali ini Yuzuki menimpali yang muncul entah dari mana, dan entah kenapa juga dia bisa mengenakan baju sherlock homes.

"Gak lah! cuma tadi..." balas Nagisa.

"Ja.. Ja.. Jangan - jangan selama ini kau bisa ha.. Ha..haid!?" tanya Yuzuki lagi. Makin ngaco.

"Gue ce–COWOK!" ups hampir saja Nagisa salah meneriaki gendernya.

"Tapi kok cowok jadi juliet?" celetuk Maehara yang berbantu tugas mengacat properti.

"Mae... Kau menghinaku ya..." tampaknya Isogai merasa terpanggil dan terhina karena ia juga jadi trap di drama ini. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Maehara.

"Isogai!? Bu.. Bukan.. Aku... Oi isogai!" salah mu Mae kamu ngomong gitu sekarang pikirin tuh gimana caranya Isogai biar gak ngambek.

.

.

Tbc

A/N : syalalalala saya lagi ngemaso ngetik ini :v saat pelajaran pkn karena gak ada guru disekolah gegara ngebrojol izin cuti lahiran dan tbcnya gantung /buang diri/. Dan dilanjut setelah nulis catetan 15² (30) lembar saat pelajaran P13 dan Kwu kemudian praktek ngetik 13 lembar (hebatnya saya kelar ngetik duluan :D). Dengan tangan yang luar biasa nauzubilah pegel. Akhirnya kelar juga :'D /\ #tepok tangan semuanya. Bersyukur mau bilang gak ada keterlambatan up padahal saya akhir" ini sering pusing. Eh ffn lagi MT... All hasil telat di post. Saya masih bingung kapan ini dramanya dipentaskan lol #kumat kan penyakit nulisnya.

Dan saya mau ngebales rewiews para readers dulu :'D. Satu lagi saya mao ngingetin khusus lanjutan tiap chapter bisa berubah sewaktu waktu. Karena saya bikin panpik hanya untuk kesenangan saya sendiri. Ya kalo readers suka ya saya bersyukur. /shizu lelah sama tugas kun dan panpik kun yang bergentayangan Q_Q jadi shizu mau bertapa dulu. Doakan WB shizu ilang khusus romjul sih belum WB cuma bingung ajah ilham gunta ganti mulu. Dan berdoalah ffn gak kena MT lagi

 _ **~Omake balesan reviews~**_

Karma : tumben bak mau nulis ginian di ujung? Biasanya digembelin.

Shizu : sesekali mas saya bales...

Asano : halah kurang kerjaan.

Shizu : kok gitu? Saya kan gak mau dibilang author kacang...

Karma : halah emang author kacang toh.

Nagisa : karuma... Jangan ganggu authornya...

Karma : kamu gak kesel nagisa di jadiin juliet?

Nagisa : ... *diem tatapan kesel megangin perut sama piso*

Shizu : ah.. Hountoni gomennasai! #berlutut *dikeroyok*

Sugaya : karena authornya lagi dikeroyok lipan, uler,sama setan jadi saya yang gantiin untuk bales.

Chiba : gue juga disini akan menemani.

Sugino : wait chiba lu kebaca? Rambut lu jepit dulu...

Chiba : buat **Akari kareina**... Mae gak marah kok. Justru Mae seneng dong isogai pake gaun? Yak mae?

Sugino : KEBACA!? Oi? Kok bisa? #sugino cengo ngeliat chiba baca surat review. Padahal poninya cetar membahana begitu.

Maehara : jangan nanya ke gua! #tersipu *kabur*

Sugaya : karena mae kabur kita baca yg lainnya.. Dari **gues** nagisa disini memang ditrisumkan dinistakan dikerjain dan digembelin.

Nagisa : oiii maksudnya apah itu? Aku protes ganti peran!

Sugaya : maaf Nagisa diatas itu dari bak Shizu. kalo urusan update.. Tanyakan pada author? Mbak gimana?

Shizu : up date bisa berubah sewaktu waktu kalo urusan itu. Semenjak lulus SMP saya... Makin sibuk di SMK... /dilempar readers. Nagica kamu gak boleh ganti peran!

Sugino : sekarang dari **Mari**... Mbak saya panggil kakak aja ya? Updatenya yg cepet ya!

Shizu : apa ajah boleh kakak adek ikemen apa kek. Biasanya di fb saya yuuki -sa.n di fb di real ada juga yang pangil Hode laki gagal jadi pedo mbk homo mama . :'D Shizu juga boleh terserahlah dan khusus update #meringis saya jadi maso jarang. Jadi terserah shizu aja yah yahh #kedip" kelilipan. #ditabok.

Special buat **Ratu Obeng** yang udah mau dengarkan curhat saya di PM :'') review mu di bales om Gaku.

Gakuhou : wait kok saya ditarik tarik?

Shizu : om udah bales aja gak usah rewel deh udah om om juga!

Gakuhou : apa kamu bilang!?

Shizu : maaf om..

Gakuhou : ekhem okeh saya bacakan. Sejujurnya panpik ini ide udah ada saat sebelum puasa bahkan kelar di ketik bareng sama puasa ala assassin. Hahaha bener kata Kuo... Panpik anda terlantar kan!? Terus saya mo protes sebagai char yg main disana Kapan itu you love me or him lanjut mbak? Tbcnya saya cuma ngomong en muncul doang!?

Shizu : ... Khusus panpik itu... Keknya hiatus entah kapan *digaplok* saya kelarin yg udah ada idenya okay? (Iyak in aja udah)

Gakuhou : lalu kenapa saya gk muncul sama sekali di puasa ala assassin?

Shizu : emang om assassin?

Gakuhou : ... Tapi saya yg punya sekolah!

Shizu : tapi saya yg bikin cerita!

Gakuhou : tapi 3e itu anak murid saya!

Shizu : emang om pernah ngajarin 3e dkk yg lain!?

Gakuhou : yak terserah saya!

Shizu : om ngeyel yak!?

Gakuhou : kamu yang ngeyel!

Sugaya & Chiba : karena mbk Shizu lagi berantem sama om.. Kami mohon pamit.

Sugino & Nagica : sekian balesan untuk para readers. Chap berikutnya akan kami bales lagi ^^;)

Asano : kenapa aku harus kebagian bareng sama setan kek elu.

Karma : bawel lu

Sugaya : tutup woyy

Asano & Karma : sekian dari kami yg cuma ngebala di ujung ujung. Chapter ini juga gk usah direview bala tau!

Isogai : OI...! Itu bukan cara nutup yg bener!

Maehara : okeh Isogai ayok bareng. *balik lagi*

Maehara & Isogai : sekian silahkan di review lagi chap barunya. Kami pamit kerja lagi ke panpik orang yg lain. Salam manis buat para readers. Bye bye~


End file.
